Field of Invention
This invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC), and particularly relates to a semiconductor device for a memory-including integrated circuit, and to a method for fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory (NVM) or an NVM-embedded IC has logic transistors and flash memory cells therein. For the logic transistor and the NVM cell are different kinds of elements, they have different characteristics, and are difficult to integrate in a manner such that the requirements of both of them are met.
An example of such differences lies on the requirements on the contact etching stop layer (CESL), which is usually also given a function of applying stress to improve the performance of elements.